Участник:どうしたの?/Песочница 3
|hometown = Твинлиф Таун |region = Синно |family = Башенный Магнат Палмер (отец), неназванная мать |class = Тренер Покемонов |friends = Лукас/Доун (Как Игрок) |firstappear = Diamond and Pearl |game = Платина, Алмаз и Жемчуг }} Барри (англ. Barry) — соперник персонажа из игр Pokémon Diamond and Pearl и Platinum. Внешность Diamond and Pearl У Барри жёлтые волосы и оранжевые глаза. Он носит кардиган с короткими рукавами в оранжевую и белую полоску. На нём серые брюки, коричневые ботинки и коричневая сумка, надетая через плечо. Platinum Барри имеет тот же дизайн, что и в Diamond and Pearl, единственное отличие заключается в том, что его кардиган — это куртка того же дизайна, но с длинными рукавами, более подходящими для холодного климата региона. Личность Барри довольно гиперактивный и всегда чем-то занят и подвижен. Барри как друг детства часто помогает игроку столько, сколько он бросает им вызов. Он очень любит Гим Лидера Крашер Вейка. Барри — сын Палмера, одного из пяти Пограничных Мозгов региона Синно. Барри хочет быть таким же, как его отец, и он упорно тренируется, чтобы достичь этой цели. Он и его отец очень похожи: они постоянно спешат, натыкаясь на людей, даже на игрока, а также одинаково реагируют, когда натыкаются на них. Барри стал намного более серьёзным, реалистичным и зрелым после своего самого большого поражения от Юпитера. Он также сделал своей целью победить её, что он позже делает после того, как игрок и он объединились, когда Команда Галактика называла двух легендарных Покемонов. Биография Игры Diamond, Pearl and Platinum В Diamond & Pearl Барри живет в том же городе, что и стартер: Твинлиф Таун, известный как друг игрока и вскоре соперник в Битвах Покемонов. После новостей по телевизору о "Красном Гаярадосе", мать игрока говорит, что Барри к ним заходил. Когда игрок посещает своего друга, тот говорит ему, чтобы он пошёл вместе с ним на Озеро Верити. Он ждёт игрока на Маршруте 201. Когда игрок прибывает к нужному месту, Барри говорит ему/ей о сегодняшних новостях о Красном Гаярадосе и что, возможно, Гаярадос появился на их озере. Игрок и Барри объединяются и идут к озеру Верити, где игрок видит Профессора Роуэна и Доун/Лукаса. Профессор Роуэн забыл свой чемодан, поэтому Барри и игрок решают проверить его, но оба были атакованы Старли, которые заставляют их использовать Покемонов, находившихся в кейсе. Игрок и Барри выходят из Озера Верити, после чего они снова встречаются с Доун/Лукасом и Профессором Роуэном. Он решает дать им Покемонов, которые они использовали в битве против Старли. После разговора Барри уходит, так и начинаются его Битвы Покемонов, но с ним можно снова увидеться после этого, бросая вызов или помогая игроку. В Platinum сюжетная линия немного отличается. Барри хочет перепрыгнуть через траву, чтобы добраться до лаборатории Профессора Роуэна. Однако игрок и Барри встречают Профессора Роуэна на Маршруте 201, и он дает им одного Покемона на выбор. Именно тогда Барри впервые сразится с игроком. После битвы Барри пытается захватить легендарного Покемона для Профессора Роуэна в качестве благодарности за то, что он дал ему стартового Покемона, но у него нет Покеболов, поэтому он отправляется в Санджем Таун. Манга Приключения Пёрл — персонаж манги. Он живет в Твинлиф Таун, и его лучший друг Даймонд, который также живет в Твинлиф Таун. Они также подружились с девушкой по имени Платинум, а позже стали её друзьями и телохранителями. Diamond and Pearl Приключения! Аниме Основная серия В аниме есть персонаж, основанный на Барри, разделяющий его имя и характеристики. Он дебютировал в Барри Рвётся к Первенству! и стал одним из соперников Эша, а также случайным попутчиком. Мастерс трейлер Спрайты Покéмоны Diamond and Pearl Первый Бой (Маршрут 203) Если вы выберете: Тортвиг= |-| Чимчар= |-| Пиплап= Вторая Битва (Хартхоум Сити) Если вы выберете: Тортвиг= |-| Чимчар= |-| Пиплап= Третья Битва (Пасториа Сити) If you choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Четвертая Битва (Саналаве Сити) If you choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Пятая Битва (Лига Покéмонов) If you choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Выходная Битва (Зона Выживания) If you choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Platinum First Battle (Route 201) If player choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Second Battle (Route 203) If player choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Third Battle (Hearthome City) If player choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Fourth Battle (Pastoria City) If player choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Fifth Battle (Canalave City) If player chooses: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Sixth Battle (Pokémon League) If player chooses: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Weekend Battles (Survival Area) If player choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Цитаты Diamond and Pearl ;Твинлиф Таун * Перед его домом :"'Стук!!' Что это было?! О, привет, <игрок>! Хэй! Я иду к озеру! Ты тоже иди! И побыстрее! Хорошо, <игрок>? Я оштрафую тебя на 1 миллион, если ты опоздаешь! О, боже! Забыл кое-что!" * В его комнате :"...Я лучше возьму свою Сумку и Журнал тоже... О, привет, <игрок>! Мы идем к озеру! Я буду ждать на дороге! Штраф в 10 миллионов, если ты опоздаешь!" ; :"Эй, ты видел(-а) новости, которые были на ТВ? Ты знаешь, "Ищите Красного Гаярадоса! Таинственное появление разъяренного Покемона в озере!" Это шоу заставило меня задуматься. Бьюсь об заклад, что в нашем местном озере тоже есть такой Покемон! Так вот что мы будем делать. Мы пойдем и найдём такого Покемона!" *Если поговорить ещё раз :"Хорошо! Давай выдвигаться! Поторопись!" :"Эй, если мы столкнемся с Покемоном, я его как-нибудь поймаю. Потому что я буду Тренером Покемонов. Ты ведь знаешь, что делает тренер? Бросает вызовы и всё такое?" :"У всех Покемонов разные движения, да? Тренер создаёт свою битву Покемонов, приказывая им использовать движения. Это так ужасно круто." :"Я хочу своего Покемона, и не слишком скоро. Я мог бы ходить везде с Покемоном таким образом." :"Это озеро имеет мираж Покемонов, живущих в нём. Все говорят, что там ничего не живет, но я знаю, что прав." :"Я точно стану Тренером Покемонов. И не просто каким-то Тренер. Я собираюсь стать величайшим из всех. Это моя мечта." :"Эй, хватит уже болтать. Мне не терпится отправиться к озеру. Давай, давай!" * Если игрок пытается пройти через высокую траву :"Помнишь, что сказала твоя мать? Мама: "<игрок>! Не ходи в высокую траву!" "Помнишь, что дикие Покемоны могут напасть на тебя, если ты пойдёшь через высокую траву." Было бы хорошо, если бы у тебя был свой собственный Покемон, но..." * После событий на Озере Верити :"Эй, это те люди! Этот старик смотрит на нас?" :"Из-за чего всё это сумасшествие? Я имею в виду, если он был зол, он мог просто накричать на нас, или что-то ещё... И он не хотел, чтобы его Покемонов вернули?.. <игрок>... Мы должны вернуться домой..." ;Verity Lakefront * Before the events at Lake Verity :"All right! To the lake! Let's find us a red Gyarados!" * After the events at Lake Verity :"You go ahead ...I know we have to go return these Pokémon. They're not ours. But I want to spend just a little more time with this little guy..." :* If spoken to ::"We didn't have any choice in using those people's Pokémon, right? But these Pokémon belong to them... They'll want them back, won't they? But this is the first Pokémon I've ever battled with..." ::"I wish I could grow tougher with this little guy..." ::"I don't feel like talking... Let's go. ...Are we maybe walking slower than when we went to the lake?" :* If the player attempts to enter Lake Verity ::"Hey, hey! Where do you think you're going? We have to go return these Pokémon..." ;Lake Verity :"What's going on...?" ::"What was that about? Those two... Huh? ! Let's go check this out! ... ... What's that? Don't go into the tall grass? No problem, no problem! We won't be in there long enough for a wild Pokémon to come out." ::"It's... A briefcase? Those people forgot it here. What are we supposed to do with it? We can try to deliver it, but who are they? I heard them say professor..." ::"Waaah! Po-Pokémon?! What's going on?!" * When selecting a Pokémon :"Look! These are Poké Balls! Let's battle using these! Eh...? Which one do you want then?" * After the battle :"Fwaaah! Your / / totally rocked! But my Chimchar/Piplup/Turtwig was way tougher than yours! ...They were other people's Pokémon, though... But we had to use them... They won't mind, will they?" :"What was that about? I don't know what's going on. , let's get out of here. My Pokémon got hurt from that battle. If we get attacked by another Pokémon, we might be in trouble." ;Sandgem Town :"'''Thud!!' What the... Oh, it's you, ! That old guy... He's not scary so much as he is totally out there! Aww, it doesn't matter, . I'm out of here. See you later!"'' ; , Jubilife City :"Hey ! Did you come to study, too? I went ahead and memorized everything that was up on the blackboard. After all, it's the Trainer's job to avoid having their precious Pokémon hurt in battle, right? So, , what brings you here? Huh? You've got something for me?" * After delivering the Parcel :"So, what is this...? Score! It's a Town Map! Huh?! Why are there two in here? I like it a lot, but I don't need two. Here, , you take one!" * After receiving the Town Map :"Hmm... Well, according to the Town Map, I guess Oreburgh City is where I should be going next. There's a Gym, so it'd be perfect for raising the Pokémon I just caught. Well, I'm on the road to becoming the greatest Trainer of all time! See you around!" ; * Before battle :"Hey! ! Tell me you got a little tougher! Me? Do you even need to ask? Of course I got tougher! Come on! Let's battle it out!" * After his first Pokémon is damaged :"Don't get cocky, kid! This isn't over yet!" * When his last Pokémon is at low health :"My Pokémon's is low... This could be a close fight." * Upon defeat :"What just happened? I lost?!" * After battle :"Waah! What do you mean I lost?! Well, that's it! That's the last time I'll ever lose! I'm going to be the world's toughest Trainer, and you know it! The first thing to do is take on the Oreburgh City Pokémon Gym! I'm gonna toughen up for that, totally!" ;Oreburgh City * Outside Oreburgh Gym :"Hunh? Oh, it's you, ! You finally got here? You're slow like always. You're so slow, the Gym Leader's long gone now. He said he had to go... Uh… Oh, yeah, to Oreburgh Mine! I got my Badge already, so it's no big deal to me, but..." :* If talked to again ::"I told you, the Gym Leader isn't here. If you want to take the Gym challenge, you have to go down to the mine and ask him. But, boy, a Gym Leader is in a different class of toughness. Even I'm feeling run down." * Near Oreburgh Gate, after player beats Leader Roark :"'''Thud!!' Whoops! ! You got the , huh? Eterna City is the next place with a Gym that gives away Badges, right? So, yeah, I went to , but you can't go there without a Bicycle. I made my team battle and toughened them up, so it wasn't a waste. So, I'm going back to Jubilife City. Next stop, the ! Ten seconds before I dash! Nine... Bah! Who's got time to count?!"'' ;Hearthome City * Before battle :"Ta-daah! Kept me waiting again, ! Let's see how much tougher you and I have gotten, right here and now! Hey, you're a Trainer now. You're expected to be ready for a battle. No whining! No waiting! Let's get the show started!" * After his first Pokémon is damaged :"Oh, yeah? I'll show you something wicked, too!" * When his last Pokémon is at low health :"What the?! We're in trouble?! But there’s no giving up on me!" * Upon defeat :"What just happened?! You're telling me I lost?!" * After battle :""Waaaagh! You KO'd my team again?! This messes up my dream of becoming the greatest Trainer ever... No! I just need to get tougher and keep winning. One day... That's it! I'm going to challenge the Veilstone Gym next! See you around, ! You'll be blown away by how much tougher I'll be next time we meet!" ;Pastoria City * Before battle :"Whoops! Hehehe! I'm not going to plow into you every time we meet! So how's it going, ? Buffing up your Pokémon, eh? I'll test you and your Pokémon out to see how buff and tough you are!" *After sending out his last Pokémon :"Yeah, I can tell you raised your Pokémon to be tough!" * Upon defeat :"What just happened?! You're telling me I lost?!" * After battle :"Heh, yeah, maybe you did get a bit tougher since last time. That even shocked me a bit, so yeah, I got beat 'cause I was careless. So, hey, what was that Team Galactic guy all freaking out about? I don't know what he's up to, but you should chase him down! If you're not a Pokémon, and you run like that... You're a bad guy. All right, ! Next time, I'm not holding back!" ;Canalave City * Before battle :"Whoops! Hey, ! You're going to challenge the Gym Leader up past here, eh? Someone should check to see if you're ready for this challenge! That someone is me! With my brand-new Gym Badge!" * After sending out his last Pokémon :"We've gotten out of tighter spots than this plenty of times before!" * Final Pokémon at low health :"We're not done yet! Neither me nor my Pokémon have given up!" *Upon defeat :"What just happened?! You're telling me I lost?!" * After battle :"Yeah, yeah, you're just a bit better than me, as usual. But listen up! Let me tell you who's going to take on the Pokémon League and become the Champion. You guessed right! It's going to be me! Anyway, you should be able to take the Gym Leader here. Hurry up and go make the challenge!" * After player beats Leader Byron :"Hey! That's the Mine Badge! Good going! You're tough enough to consider becoming the Pokémon Champ. Of course, I'm tougher, so it's not going to actually happen. Anyway, , come with me to the library." * In Canalave Library :"Hey, ! Over here! This way! OK, gramps! I brought like I said! Alright, I'll be outta here!" :"...OK... I get it..." :"What are you saying? I didn't get no Pokédex!" :"Uh, sure, Gramps, you know how to call it! You can tell I'm the hotness!" * Outside Canalave Library, after explosion in Lake Valor :"Gramps! I'm going to the lake! I have a bad feeling about this!" ;Lake Acuity * Before player enters Lake Valor and beats Commander Saturn :"What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here. There's nothing here anyway. If anything were to happen, it's in my good hands. I've got my trusty Pokémon with me for one. And more than anything, I'm tough, and you know it!" :* If talked to again ::"What'd I say? I told you I'll be OK by myself. If you haven't gone yet, go challenge the Sunyshore Gym. I have a feeling things are going to keep getting tougher. It could be rough if you don't collect up some Gym Badges.” * After player beats Leader Candice :"! You're not getting away with this, Team Galactic!"'' :"... ... Yeah, that's right! I couldn't do anything against Team Galactic! That Pokémon called Uxie... It was suffering... I'm going to get tougher... It's not about winning or losing... That's not good enough... I have to be stronger..." ;Spear Pillar, Mt. Coronet * Before battling Commanders Mars and Jupiter :"Hold on one second! Don't you start the party without me!" * After beating Mars and Jupiter :"...Heh. My Pokémon are tough, right? I can get even tougher! ...But, you know, that's it for us. We've hit the wall... , I'll help you with this! Hey, ! This is it! It's your show now!" ;Pokémon League * Before battle :"Hold it! Don't go off without me! You're challenging the Pokémon League, aren't you? That's why I'm here, too. Let's see who’s more worthy of making the challenge with a battle!" * Last Pokémon send out :"I fully believe in this last one. I have no reason to freak out." * Last Pokémon at low health :"We're not finished yet! We'll get out of this spot because we're so tight!" * When defeated :"What just went down?! My team still needs raising?!" * After being defeated :"I guess I'm not ready for the Pokémon League if I'm losing to you! Darn it! You watch, though! I'll get tougher and win my way through the Pokémon League! Because I'm going to become the Champion, the toughest Trainer! ! You'd better not lose to anyone before me!" ;Fight Area :Oh, hey, ! What took you so long? I'm fining you 100 million! Listen up. I'm going to become the greatest Trainer ever. That's why I'm here--to toughen up myself and my Pokémon!" :"So? What's the big deal? If I find that treasure first, that'll make me the greatest Trainer ever? That’s what I'll do, ! And you too, stranger! I'm gonna get the treasure first! But before that, I’m going to the Battle Tower! See ya!" * Weekend battles :* Before battle ::"Hey, ! You're not the only one who's getting tougher, you know! I'll prove it to you! Get ready to battle!" :* Last Pokémon at low health ::"Oh, yeah? When the going gets tough, my Pokémon get tougher!" :* When defeated ::"What just went down?! You're telling me I lost again?!" :* After being defeated ::"...! It's OK, though. , the tougher you get, the tougher we can get, too. There's no end to Pokémon. That's what I'm saying, !" ; :"'''Thud!!' What the... Oh, hey, ! You came to the Battle Tower too, huh? I decided I'll see how I measure up before going to Stark Mountain. But that guy that you were just talking to... ...Nah, it's all right! I got here on my own power. It won't take long before I see him. See ya, ! I'm going to toughen up here!"'' ; :"...For someone born overseas, that tough dude doesn't have an accent or anything. , there's a volcano ahead called Stark Mountain. That blowhard Buck is on his way there, as well. I'm going to find the volcano's treasure before that guy does. If I could do that, a 21-win streak at the Battle Tower'd be possible!" ;Stark Mountain :"Darn it! What was that all about?! Oh, hey, . That Buck guy wiped us! Oh, man... There's always tough Trainers around everywhere. But you know? Losing means I have room to become even tougher. That's why there's the Battle Tower in the Battle Zone." :* If talked to again ::"Darn it! I'm still choked up from losing. But you know? Losing means I have room to become even tougher. That's why there's the Battle Tower in the Battle Zone." * After Buck gets the Magma Stone and after he returns it :"Hey, ! Are you still raising your Pokémon? Me? You need to ask? Of course I am. They're my partners! I'm going to rule at the Battle Tower with them. I'll prove how strong we've become and totally shock the guy there." ;Twinleaf Town *In player's room :"There you are! Hey, ! Did you just see the TV? Sure you did! Prof. Rowan's that really important guy who studies Pokémon, right? That means he must have lots and lots of Pokémon. So, if we ask him, I bet he'd give us some Pokémon! Oh, hey! Is this a new PC?! Uh... Where was I? Oh, right, right! We're going to go see Prof. Rowan and get some Pokémon. I'll be waiting outside. OK, ? If you're late, I'm fining you 10 million!" * In front of his house: :"'''Thud!!' What was that about?! Oh, hey, ! Hey! I'm going to see Prof. Rowan! You should come, too! And quickly!"'' :"Oh, jeez! Forgot something!" * In his room :"...I'd better take my Bag and Journal, too... Oh, hey, ! I'll be waiting on the road! It's a 10 million fine if you're late!" ; :"Too slow! All right! Let's get moving to Prof. Rowan's lab. ... ... What? Don't go into the grass, right? No worries! No problem! It doesn't matter that we don't have any Pokémon. Trust me on this one. I've got an idea! Now listen. You know how wild Pokémon jump out when you go into tall grass? So, what you do is, you scoot over to the next patch of grass before any wild Pokémon can appear! If we just keep dashing, we can get to Sandgem Town without running into wild Pokémon! OK, stick with me! OK, here goes! On your marks..." :"... ..." :"Hey, . This old guy... It's Prof. Rowan, isn't it? What's he doing here...?" :: : "Whoa, hold up! You're not making any sense here!" ::Yes: "Me, too! I love Pokémon, too!" :"What?! You can ask a hundred times! The answer will never change! We'll both answer a hundred times, we love Pokémon! Right, ?" :: : "... That joke's getting old!" :"...Uh... Well, I, uh... ... ... Well, then forget about me, but give a Pokémon to my friend here! I mean, it was me who tried to go into the tall grass and all..." :"Really?! Prof. Rowan! I can't believe it! I'm so happy now that I can't keep a straight face! Hey, . You can choose first. Hey, I'm practically a grown-up. I have to show some class here." *If player talks to him :"Hey, . You can choose first. Go ahead. You know, like, I'm gonna be a man about it. Yeah, I'm slick." *If player attempts to leave :"What's up with you? Open the briefcase and pick a Pokémon!" *After choosing starter :"Then, I choose you! I'm picking this / / :"How do you like that? Prof. Rowan's really nice. On TV, he seems so stern and scary. Heheh, ! We've both got Pokémon now. There's only one thing to do, right? Are you up for this?"'' ::No: "What's with that attitude? Don't be that way!" ::Yes: "I've always wanted to say this... The time has finally come! ! I challenge you to a battle!" *First hit :"What in the...?! That one hurt, you!" *Starter below half HP :"No way! We can keep going! This is where we hit our stride!" *Upon defeat :"What are you saying?! We ended up losing?!" *After battle :"Whew! Let's go home. I'm beat after that battle. My Pokémon needs rest, too. See ya, !" *After receiving the Running Shoes :"Too slow! , I'm sick of waiting! I'm going to go see Prof. Rowan, so I can thank him properly. So, I had this great idea. Listen up, OK? You know the lake where we always play at? You know they say a legendary Pokémon lives there? You guessed it! Let's catch that Pokémon. That'll make Prof. Rowan happy. I'm sure of that! Me and you together, we've got nothing to fear!" *If talked to again :"That Pokémon battle... Wasn't that wickedly fun or what? I mean, I'd pick the moves, and my Pokémon would use them! Yeah, I'm going to battle tons and get real close with Pokémon." :"Pokémon all have different moves, huh? A Trainer makes his Pokémon battle by ordering them to use moves. That’s so awesomely cool." :"Do you believe it? I can hardly believe it. You and me, we're Pokémon Trainers all of a sudden. Man, we've got tons to learn about being a Trainer. But seeing this Poké Ball with this Turtwig/Chimchar/Piplup inside... It makes me feel like I can do anything! Nothing's impossible!" :"That lake has a mirage Pokémon living in it. Everyone says it's just a legend, but I know I'm right." :"Hey, do you know about the Champion? There's this out-of-this-world tough Trainer who gets call that. Well, I'm gonna get so tough, the Champ has to battle me. You watch! With this little guy here, I'm sure I can get that tough." :"Hey that's enough talking already. I'm itching to get going to the lake. Come on, come on!" *If the player attempts to walk into the tall grass: :"Hey, ! I said, the lake's not that way!" *If the player attempts to return at Twinleaf Town: :"Heheh, . The lake's not that way." ;Verity Lakefront :"All right! We're at the lake! Get ready, because we're capturing that legendary Pokémon. Trust me on this one. It's here. It even says so on the sign!" ;Lake Verity :"What's going on...?" :"What was that about? Weird guy... OK, ! Let's catch that legendary Pokémon!" :"! Did you hear that, ?! That was the legendary Pokémon crying! That had to be it! OK! This is our chance! Let’s catch it! ...Wait! What...?! We don’t have anything on us! You know, Poké Balls! P-O-K-accent-E Balls! If we don't have those, we can't catch Pokémon or take them around with us! ...Do you think Prof. Rowan'd give us some if we asked him? You know, you remember what he said, don't you? He said to visit him at his lab if we needed anything. OK, ! I'll race you! First one to the professor's lab in Sandgem Town rules!" ;Sandgem Town :"'''Thud!!' What the... Oh, it's you, ! That old guy... He's not scary so much as he is totally out there! Aww, it doesn't matter, . I'm out of here. See you later!"'' ;Trainers' School, Jubilife City :"Hey ! Did you come to study, too? I went ahead and memorized everything that was up on the blackboard. After all, it's the Trainer's job to avoid having their precious Pokémon hurt in battle, right? So, , what brings you here? Huh? You've got something for me?" * After delivering the Parcel :"So, what is this...? Score! It's a Town Map! Huh?! Why are there two in here? I like it a lot, but I don't need two. Here, , you take one!" * After receiving the Town Map :"Hmm... Well, according to the Town Map, I guess Oreburgh City is where I should be going next. There's a Gym, so it'd be perfect for raising the Pokémon I just caught. Well, I'm on the road to becoming the greatest Trainer of all time! See you around!" ; :"Hey! ! Tell me you got a little tougher! Me? Do you even need to ask? Of course I got tougher! Come on! I'll demonstrate it to you!" * After his first Pokémon is damaged :"Don't get cocky! This isn't over yet!" * When his last Pokémon is at low health :"My Pokémon's getting low on HP... Things could be tight here." * Upon defeat :"What just happened? I lost?!" * After battle :"Waah! What do you mean I lost?! Well, that's it! That's the last time I'll ever lose! I'm going to be the world's toughest Trainer, and you know it! The first thing to do is take on the Oreburgh City Pokémon Gym! I'm gonna toughen up for that, totally!" ;Oreburgh City * Outside Oreburgh Gym :"Hunh? Oh, it's you, ! You finally got here? You're slow like always. But anyway, the Gym Leader's tough! Like, seriously serious! If the Gym Leader's this tough, I wonder how he compares to my dad... Huh? I just drifted there. Anyway, the Gym Leader's gone off to the coal mine. If you want to take on the Gym Leader, you'd better go off to the mine!" :"I told you, the Gym Leader went down to the Oreburgh Mine. If you want to take the Gym challenge, you have to go down to the mine." * Near Oreburgh Gate, after player beats Leader Roark :"'''Thud!!' Whoops! ! You got the Gym Badge, huh? Eterna City is the next place with a Gym that gives away Badges, right? So, yeah, I went to Route 207, but you can't go there without a Bicycle. I made my team battle and toughened them up, so it wasn't a waste. So, I'm going back to Jubilife City. Next stop, the Eterna Gym Badge! Ten seconds before I dash! Nine... Bah! Who's got time to count?!"'' ;Eterna City :"'''Thud!!' Hey, ! You came to see the Pokémon statue, right? I'll take you there! What the..."'' :"Oh, hey! When we smacked together, a brilliant flash of inspiration came to me! An easy way to become a great Trainer! Yeah, that! All right. Listen close... Make certain all your attacks hit! Avoid enemy attacks for sure! You do that, you'd never lose! You'd be the invincible Trainer! Anyway, go check out the Pokémon statue. See you around!" ;Hearthome City * Before battle :"Ta-daah! Kept me waiting again, ! Let's see how much tougher you and I have gotten, right here and now! Hey, you're a Trainer now. You're expected to be ready for a battle. No whining! No waiting! Let's get the show started!" * After his first Pokémon is damaged :"Oh, yeah? I'll show you something wicked, too!" * When his last Pokémon is at low health :"What the?! We're in trouble?! But there's no giving up on me!" * Upon defeat :"What just happened?! You're telling me I lost?!" * After battle :"Waaah! It goes to show my surefire winning strategy doesn't work. Say, hey, . Remember what I told you before? Make sure all your attacks hit! Avoid every enemy attack! I thought that was a wicked strategy, but it doesn't work worth beans. I guess I have to grind it out and toughen up the team a bit at a time. Anyway! I'm off for Solaceon Town! See ya, ! You'll be shocked by my growth the next time we meet!" ;Solaceon Town :"Yahoo! Hey, ! I got something cool. I'll show you as a special favor! Huh? What the... What's this about? ...I got some Seals, but I forgot to put them on. Oh, right. It's because I was at the ruins. The ruins here are cool. You have to check it out. I even found a Hidden Machine. It was Defog! Anyway, I'll battle you another time. See ya!" ;Pastoria City * Before having Cobble Badge :"Oh, hey, . You're out of luck, though. The Gym Leader, Crasher Wake, I mean Mr.Wake's gone off to . The said he had a practice match with Veilstone's Gym Leader Maylene. Sheesh! I ended up missing him completely!" * Before battle :"Whoops! Hehehe! I'm not going to plow into you every time we meet! So how's it going, ? Buffing up your Pokémon, eh? I'll test you and your Pokémon out to see how buff and tough you are!" * After sending out his last Pokémon :"Yeah, I can tell you raised your Pokémon to be tough!" * Final Pokémon at low health :"We're not done yet! Neither me nor my Pokémon have given up!" * Upon defeat :"What just happened?! You're telling me I lost?!" * After battle :"Heh, yeah, maybe you did get a bit tougher since last time. That even shocked me a bit, so yeah, I got beat 'cause I was careless. Oh, yeah, I joined Mr. Wake as an apprentice! Like, I want my own theme song!" * After earning the Fen Badge (in front of Gym) :"Oh, hey! You got the Gym Badge here, huh? What'd I tell you? Mr. Wake--I mean, the master--is pretty awesome, hey?" :"Oh, Master!" :"It doesn't matter. I made you my master! I decided! But forget that! There's trouble brewing! There's a Team Galactic goon in front of the Observatory Gate. He said something about a bomb!" :"Hey! Master! Wait!" * At the Croagunk photoboard :* If talked to from the front ::"Does my new outfit look good or what? Croagunk's where it's at." :* If talked to the side ::"Why are you talking to me from there?!" * Talk to Wake in front of the Observatory Gate :"Hey! What am I, chopped liver? Don't forget I'm here, too!" :"Hey! ! You go after that Galactic goon! I'm staying here like Master said! Gotta keep others from going in! Don't let that Galactic guy get away!" :* If talked to again ::"What's the matter?! Why aren't you gone already?! Go after that Galactic goon!" ;Valor Lakefront :"Hey, ! Where'd that Galactic goon run off to? Huh? Is this your older sister? No? She isn't? Oh, OK. That explosion in the Great Marsh? It wasn’t anything serious. Mr. Wake told me to tell you that. But that Team Galactic... Wow! Are they out of control or what? Next time I see them, I'll teach them a lesson they won't forget! See you around!" ;Canalave City * Before battle :"Whoops! Hey, ! You're going to challenge the Gym Leader up past here, eh? Someone should check to see if you're ready for this challenge! That someone is me! With my brand-new Gym Badge!" * After sending out his last Pokémon :"We've gotten out of tighter spots than this plenty of times before!" * Final Pokémon at low health :"We're not done yet! Neither me nor my Pokémon have given up!" * Upon defeat :"What just happened?! You're telling me I lost?!" * After battle :"Yeah, yeah, you're just a bit better than me, as usual. But listen up! Let me tell you who's going to take on the Pokémon League and become the Champion. You guessed right! It's going to be me! Anyway, you should go to Iron Island and toughen up some more. Yeah, train at Iron Island! That's what I did before going to the Gym!" * After player earns the Mine Badge :"Hey! That's the Mine Badge! Good going! You're tough enough to consider becoming the Pokémon Champ. Of course, I'm tougher, so it's not going to actually happen. Anyway, , come with me to the library." * In front of Canalave Library :"Too slow! Come on! Let’s move it!" * Inside Canalave Library :"Hey, ! Over here! This way! OK, gramps! I brought like I said! Alright, I'll be outta here!" :"...OK... I get it..." :"What are you saying? I didn't get a Pokédex!" :"Uh... Yeah, of course! Gramps, you know how to call it! You can tell I'm the hotness! And, you know what? I was going to catch those legendary Pokémon for you. You know, as a thanks for giving us our Pokémon back on Route 201. ...Even though I forgot completely about it until just now." :"What was that about?! No, wait, I mean, TV! The TV! News! Anything!" :"Gramps! They said it was an explosion?!" * Outside Canalave Library, after explosion in Lake Valor :"Gramps! I'm going! I have a bad feeling about this!" ;Acuity Lakefront :"Hey, ! What, you finally come along now? Slooow! Way too slow! Listen, . See how the rocks are all lumpy here? You can't climb those rocks until you get the Snowpoint Gym Badge. Anyway, I'm off. Team Galactic! I'm coming for you!" ;Lake Acuity :"! You’re not getting away with this, Team Galactic!" :"... ... Yeah, that's right! I couldn't do anything against Team Galactic! That Pokémon called Uxie... It was suffering... I'm going to get tougher... It's not about winning or losing... That's not good enough... I have to be stronger... It's not enough to just want to be the most powerful Trainer ever... It takes honest effort... And a determined heart." ;Spear Pillar * Before battling Commanders Mars and Jupiter :"Hold on one second! Don't you start the party without me!" :"Remember me? I'm here to get my revenge!" * After beating Mars and Jupiter :"...Heh. My Pokémon are tough, right? I can get even tougher! ...But, you know, that's it for us. We've hit the wall... , I'll help you with this! Hey, ! This is it! It's your show now!" ;Sunyshore City * After earning the Beacon Badge :"Hey! ! What the... You went and got all eight Gym Badges of Sinnoh! Aww, you... That's wicked! I envy you! But don't think you've won! Because I'm going to be the toughest Trainer ever! You watch me! Before I was dreaming. I just wanted to be like my dad. Now, things are different. I thought about what being a Trainer involves. I thought about what Pokémon are. We're going to get tougher one step at a time! I'm not going to challenge you to a battle now. I hate to say it, but I know you're tougher than me. But not a whole lot tougher. Just a little. Our difference is a about a yard? Nah, not even an inch. ...What I'm trying to say is that I will catch up to you in no time. If you don't hurry to the Pokémon League, I'll leave you in my wake!" ;Pokémon League * Before battle :"Hold it! Don't go off without me! You're challenging the Pokémon League, aren't you? That's why I'm here, too. Let's see who's more worthy of making the challenge with a battle!" * Last Pokémon send out :"I fully believe in this last one. I have no reason to freak out." * Last Pokémon at low health :"We're not finished yet! We'll get out of this spot because we're so tight!" * When defeated :"What just went down?! My team still needs raising?!" * After being defeated :"I guess I'm not ready for the Pokémon League if I'm losing to you! Darn it! You watch, though! I'll get tougher and win my way through the Pokémon League! Because I'm going to become the Champion, the toughest Trainer! ! You'd better not lose to anyone before me!" ;Fight Area :"Oh, hey, ! What took you so long? I'm fining you 100 million! Actually, never mind the fine. Come with me, will ya? , I tried to get into the Battle Frontier, which happens to be right here. Then these guys came along and got in my face about it. Like, they're saying they want to test me if I'm good enough and all that. Like, as if I need to prove anything. So, let's team up. Like we did at the Spear Pillar. Let's show those guys how good we are!" :No: "Hey, seriously, can I say something? What's all that about? Toss me a bone here! Come on, I'm stuck here. I need your help!" ::* If talked to again ("No" was selected) :::"Come on, let's show them how tough we really are!" :Yes: :"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! So there's an Elite Four and a Gym Leader. We can whoop 'em!" * After beating Flint and Volkner :"See? I got a lot tougher, yeah? OK, I'm off to the Fronti..." :"What the... ... '''Daddy?!'"'' :"My dad is cool, huh? I mean, when it gets right down to it. You think so too, right? He's a Fronter Brain, after all. He's the Tower Tycoon! I want to be cool like my dad! , that's the one reason I decided to become a Trainer! Ooh, what am I going to do? Should I make a challenge now? Or do I train some more? OK! I've decided! I'm going to get tougher! By a lot! I finally made it here! There's no need for haste now." ;Player's Villa * After receiving the Villa :"Hey, ! You got yourself a Villa now? Woohoo, that's wicked awesome! You must be rich! Gimme something! OK, this is what I’m gonna do. I'll tell everyone you got a Villa!" * Visiting quotes (random) :"Too slooooow! You keep me waiting all the time! I’m fining you... 1 billion!" :"So, anyway, how are things at the Battle Frontier? Me? You know I’m on top of it. I lose at the Tower sometimes, but..." :"Oh, yeah, the other day at the Battle Tower... Aww, never mind! I’m not telling you I battled my daddy!" :"This is a cool place you have here. I've kind of got to like it, so I'll drop in for no reason at all from now on!" :"You know, I've been thinking lately... If we didn't meet Prof. Rowan then, what would we be doing now?" ; :"That's my master! Those are words of wisdom!" :"Aww, master, don't be that way! You've got to get me into that club in the Survival Area!" :"You know, I think I got a little tougher again. That's why I'm off to the Battle Frontier so I can make some challenges! Master! Wait for me!" ;Survival Area * If talked to (before entering the Battleground) :"Hey, ! How are you doing? Me? You even need to ask? Piling up the wins at the Battle Tower! Huh? My longest winning streak? What, you're going to grill me now?" * After entering the Battleground for the first time :"Oh, it's you, . Did you battle with everyone? Don't you think it's cool, though? When people talk about Pokémon, they all start smiling!" :"...! Oh, it's you, . You know the best Trainers must really love Pokémon from their heart. I'm talking about people like the Gym Leaders, of course. People like the Tower Tycoon and the other Frontier Brains, too. You can tell they love Pokémon when you're battling them. But I'm not conceding anything to them, or to you! Because I'm still going to be the greatest Trainer ever!" :"Hey, ! How are you doing? Me? You even need to ask? Piling up the wins at the Battle Tower! Huh? My longest winning streak? What, you're going to grill me now?" * Weekend battle :* Before battle ::"Hey, ! You aren't the only one who's getting tougher! I'll prove it to you! Let's go!" :*Last Pokémon at low health ::"Oh, yeah? When the going gets tough, my Pokémon get tougher!" :* When defeated ::"What just went down?! You're telling me I lost again?!" :* After being defeated ::"...! It's all right, though. Keep getting tougher, . The more you do, the tougher my Pokémon and I get, too. There's no end to Pokémon. That's what I'm saying, !" Факты * У Барри есть оранжевый Покéтч, но пожилая леди в Оребург Сити утверждает, что синий и розовый — единственные цвета, которые производятся компанией Покетч. * В Pokémon Masters Барри показывает, что он продолжает пытаться штрафовать людей, потому что он хочет собрать деньги для своей собственной Боевой Башни, чтобы он мог бросить вызов своему отцу там, из-за того, что он никогда не сможет добраться до него с Боевой Башни Синно. Имена на других языках * Английский, немецкий и итальянский: Barry * Испанский: Israel * Китайский: 阿馴 (HK) / 阿馴 (Тайвань) * Корейский: 용식 Yongsik * Русский: 'Барри * 'Французский: 'René * 'Японский: ジュン Jun Галерея BarryDP.png|Изображение Барри из Diamond and Pearl. Sinnoh Battle Frontier Brain artwork.png|Концепт-арт Боевого Рубежа. Masters Barry Piplup.png|Арт Барри и его Пиплапа в Pokémon Masters. en:Barry (game)